The Plot to Bomb Panhandle
by Katie-Lynn94
Summary: Athena has to go undercover to the bad side, get with Manfred in order to find out the plot involving Charlie and his friends. What will happen? Will true love survive this ulimate test?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You could stay… I know you hate it there. You could just skip this week." I said softly as Tancred moved around my room gathering his things.

"Believe me, Athena; I would if Dad and Dr. Bloor wouldn't kill me." Tancred replied leaning over and kissing my head. I pulled him closer forcing him to lay down with me.

"What if there was a giant storm and you couldn't leave?" I suggested seductively as my chocolate hair began to whirl around me as a gust of wind kicked up.

Tancred kicked himself upward and shook his electric yellow hair, "Don't temp me, Athena. I'll be back Friday, and that's a promise." He extended his hand towards me and I took it, "Will you miss me?" I asked in barely above a whisper.

"Always." His lips brushed against my hand for a second before a whirl and he was gone. I was left alone once again, while my boyfriend attended that stupid Bloor's Academy.

It's not like he wanted to go, they had this stupid rule that everyone who was endowed had to go to the Bloor's Academy. Tancred had the power to control weather. I was also endowed but no one knew except for Tancred and my mom, that's the way we wanted to keep it. Mom didn't like how the Bloor's wanted to control every endowed kid, so we just avoided telling people. My stepdad found out and attempted to tell the Bloor's but somehow he got stuck in a freak electrical storm and could never remember what he was going to the Bloor's Academy for, Mom didn't mind much though, if he put me in danger then she didn't want him around. She filed for divorce a few weeks later. As for my real dad, I didn't know him. He was out of my life before I was born, I do know that it was him who I inherited my endowment.

I could fix anything. Something's broken? All I need is to close my eyes and concentrate, suddenly the object is fixed. It didn't matter what the object was, a tree that was hit in one of Tancred's storms, a mug that was dropped, favorite toy that was broke, anything. Can't you see why I wouldn't tell people? Imagine how many people would bother me, wanting something or another fixed? And it's not only that I can fix things, that isn't the proper word, it's more like set right. I can make things right. Arguments between friends, everyone runs to Athena. Maybe because my name means the goddess of wisdom or maybe because I set things right, who knows, but it gets rather annoying.

I sighed and slowly climbed out of bed. I showered quickly and got ready for school. Some days I wished I attended Bloor's Academy so I could spend more time with Tancred, but the cold hallways and the stone walls would depress me. I grabbed my keys and started the day as I normally would; it was just like any other Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All day at school I was feeling uneasy, over towards west of the city there was a huge storm. I was worried as the Bloor's Academy was over there and it had something to do with Tancred.

"Athena! Pay attention!" Ms. Porter called, drawing my eyes away from the dark clouds and back into the classroom.

"Sorry." I muttered, avoiding her eyes. Mike, my closest friend slipped me a note. I opened it to read; Athena, can I come over today after school to work on the project? I think we need to talk to. –Mike.

I sighed. I knew Mike had a crush on me but I wasn't ready for this. I knew we had to work on the project (What does friendship mean to you?) for health but I didn't know I could focus with this storm, worrying about what was happening in the dark castle. The bell rang and I stood, without much thought I left class and tore down the hallway. I ran until I reached the doors, pushed them open, and kept running. I jumped in my car and sped off towards my house. As I drove closer I noticed that the storm had shifted, it was no longer west over the castle, it lingered northward, toward my home. That drove me faster, and suddenly the car sped out of control and ran into a ditch, my voice screeched as the car stopped.

Carefully I climbed out and stood back away from the car, I closed my eyes. Slowly the car drifted backwards onto the road, righting the wheels as it went. The wind whipped around me as I got back into my car and drove unsteadily towards my house.

My heart pounded faster and unevenly as I neared my home. I was terrified what I would find there, no one was outside my house, but the storm was definitely worse there. I silently prayed that Tancred was inside and well, just angry. I dodged a flying branch as I charged towards my door, it was unlocked, weird.

"Tancred?" I called, as I mounted the stairs towards my room. I found him lying across my bed while my stuff twirled in a whirlwind around him. His green eyes were shut; I lay down next to him and closed my eyes. The wind slowed, the storm was ending.

"Athena, I don't know how you do that to me. You just calm me down." Tancred whispered pressing his lips to my cheek. I smiled as I concentrated; everything (besides the Bloor Academy) all over town was suddenly righting itself. I snuggled into his side as he threw his arms around me.

"Not that I'm not delighted you're here, but aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked me as I pulled the blankets up around us.

"Aren't you?"

"Fair enough. I'll tell you and you tell me?"

"You first."

Tancred rolled his eyes at me, and laughed softly. "I've told you about Manfred right? Well, he was starting with me. And to top the fact off someone destroyed my painting, and Charlie and the others want me to convince you to come to Bloor's. I just exploded I couldn't take it. I stormed out and came here."

"Why do they want me to come to Bloor's?" I muttered scared, the tears weld up in my eyes.

"Breathe, sweetie it's okay. I told them no. Under no circumstances would you be going to Bloor's." His fingers grazed my tears.

"Why?"

"They think that you could go undercover and find out what the Bloor's plot is, since no one knows your endowment, it would be an advantage." Tancred spat out angrily.

"Wouldn't it? I could help." I asked, my hand sliding to his face.

"It would be too dangerous."

"Tancred."

"Let's talk to your mother about this when she get home eh? Until then, aren't you supposed to tell me why you aren't in school?" Tancred said quickly changing the subject.

My eyes rolled as I turned away from him, "I was watching the sky, I saw the storm and got distracted. I was worried, I wanted to get home, so I just skipped and came home. I could tell the storm was worsening the closer I got to here, so I just figured you were here."

Tancred grabbed me and pulled me back to him, "Thena, That's possibly the cutest thing I've ever heard you say."

I smiled; this would help me when it came to battle about going to Bloor's. I wanted to help Tancred, so what If I had to go to Bloor's? They don't have to know my endowment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Athena, this is dangerous, are you sure your willing to do this? You could end up hypnotized or worse." My mom said placing her hand on my head.

"Mom, this is what I want to do. I need to help the others, they need me." I responded covering Tancred's hand with mine. Tancred moved his hand angrily.

"This is stupid and dangerous. Thena, I don't want you at Bloor's." Tancred said as lightning struck outside. I ignored it.

"Tancred stop. Please? I need to do this." I murmured softly as I turned away facing the window, my mom kissed my head.

"If you're sure, we'll sign you up tomorrow. But, Thena, they will not know your endowment. They find out, I'll pull you right out and we'll move…understand?" My mother said staring into my eyes.

"I understand, thank you." I pulled her into a hug. The sound of a door slamming made us jump apart.

"He's just worried about you, He'll get over it." She said as she turned away.

I sighed, "Yeah I know." I spotted Tancred walking into the woods. I'll give him time to cool off before I reproached the subject; in the meantime, Mike was ascending to my front porch. I walked to meet him.

"Hey, Mike. Sorry I ditched you, I just…there was something I had to attend too." I greeted him as I sat on the porch swing next to him.

"It's cool, I was just wondering if you were okay, you looked really stressed and I was worried about you." He said as he casually placed his arm around me.

I shrugged out of his embrace and glanced towards the woods, rain began to pound on the roof. I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, just Tancred. There was a little trouble with him up at his school and I was getting worried."

Mike's face fell, as he looked away from me. "Tancred. He's trouble. I don't like him. He's causing you all this pain."

"You don't even know him. I love him, and he loves me…it's just there's more to him than meets the eye." The storm worsened around us. "You ought to go, Mike. Before the storm gets worse."

Mike sighed and nodded as he stood up, "I'll always be here for you Athena. Remember that." He pulled me into a tight hug. The embrace was warm, but uncomfortable.

As soon as Mike disappeared I ran off towards the woods. I wanted to find Tancred, something awful was going to happen, I could feel it in my bones. I ran farther and deeper into the woods screaming his name. The wind whipped around me tossing my hair in front of my eyes, blocking my vision, the rain felt like ice cutting away at my skin, still I pushed forward desperate to find Tancred. I screamed his name louder, but all sound was lost in the wind. Tears mixed with rain making it harder and harder to see. Up head there was a clearing, and a break in the storm, as I raced towards it fighting branches that appeared in my way.

Reaching the clearing, a sight that I will always remember appeared before my eyes, Tancred lying face down in the middle of the clearing, in a puddle of blood and mud. I screamed louder as my feet pumped toward him. Using all my strength I managed to roll Tancred over. His electric blond hair, lay flat across his face, stained with blood, cuts ran deep. His beautiful eyes were closed and his heartbeat was faint. I tried to calm myself, I closed my eyes. I opened them to find my endowment did not work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was stunned out of my panic for the fact, my endowment; my trusty endowment did not work. This is the first time, in my entire life that it had failed me. I tried again, and yet again it had failed me. Tancred's breathing slowed even more, and my panic set in again, along with a numbing feeling that I shoved aside.

"Someone help!" I screamed, and it seemed that that was all it took, the flames appeared. They danced and circled Tancred, eloping him in flames, but I felt no fear for I knew the flames would save him. Seconds later, the flames slowed their pace and watched as Tancred slowly began to stir. I sank to my knees and crawled closer to him.

"Tancred?" I whispered as his eyes made their way open.

"Athena." His voice was so saturated with love and care that my throat closed up, all I could do is nod and fight back my tears.

"We have to get home, please make this storm stop." And at my request the wind and rain vanished, leaving destruction and sunshine in its path.

I'm not too sure how we made it home that day or how we explained it to my mother, all I do know is that was the day my life spun totally and completely out of control. That was the day that started my whole journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Athena, Athena. Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" My French teacher screamed while chucking a French to English dictionary at me. My eyes snapped away from the window, and to the teacher.

"Actually, I'm not." I stated quietly, narrowing my eyes.

"GET OUT!" She screamed, throwing another book at me as she pointed towards the door. I stood up and threw my bag over my back. "Fine," I yelled storming to the door and slamming it.

"You! Girl! Why are you shouting and slamming doors? Off to Manfred's office with you!" An old man yelled grabbing me by my ear and dragging me up the old stone hallways of Bloor's academy.

Yep, I had transferred to Bloor's after that day in the woods, but unlike that day, I was changed. My endowment had failed, my trusty friend left me alone in the darkest time of need. How do you deal with something like that? It's not something you can just brush off, it shakes you, rocks you to the core. Everything you thought you knew was a lie, everything that you depended on was suddenly ripped out from under you? It was like I was another girl, a few days after that day, Mom transferred me to Bloor's. Tancred had been great trying to snap me out of this funk, but it wasn't something that I could snap out of. Since that day, I refused to use my endowment, what if it failed again?

"Who are you?" A tall, young man with long, black hair pulled back into a ponytail asked, his cold black eyes narrowed overtop the file he was reading. He slowly lowered the file, to reveal a strikingly stunning face, a beauty that he was quite unaware of.

"I'm Athena." I said in an uncaring tone, I glanced around this office. A bookshelf covered the wall behind me, a secret doorway. Over to the right, there was a roaring fire with a leather couch opposite of it, with a huge bay window above it. To the left there were a few doors leading to who knows where and in the center, was Manfred and his desk, with another bay window behind it.

"Athena, why are you here?" Manfred demanded, slamming the file on his desk. His cold eyes locked with mine, and warmth spread through me, for a second his eyes warmed went from the cold black, to a warm onyx, then without warning Manfred screamed and fell away from the desk. I took a tentative step forward, "Uhm, Manfred? Are you alright?". He stood slowly and stepped towards me.

"What are you doing to me?" He moaned his eyes closed.

"I'm not doing anything I swear!" I loudly reported stepping back until my body hit the stone wall. Every step I took backward, he would take one forward. His hand clamped around my wrist, "Stop this." Manfred hissed through clenched teeth.

"Please, I'm not doing anything. You're hurting me." I begged tugging at his hand, in turn he grabbed my other hand. We were inches apart.

"You're driving me crazy." Manfred muttered before his lips crashed against mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I responded without thought, kissing him back, it was natural. Easy, simple. No thoughts passed my mind; only the simple feeling of being wanted filled my body. I was hot, unnaturally so. Blood pumped through my body and Manfred pulled me away from the wall. He guided me towards his desk, roughly shoving the files on the floor. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up, placing me on the desk. I leaned back as our kiss deepened. My arms were locked around his neck dragging him closer, his hands were exploring my body.

I can't describe what I was feeling in that second, it was so nice to be wanted…even though I was broken. I couldn't save Tancred, he could have died that day and I was useless. I failed. And now someone was showing me it didn't matter that I was broken? It wasn't like when Tancred said it was okay, because he had to say that. He was my boyfriend.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted us, and Manfred swept me off the desk and opened a door to left. "Stay in here. And keep quiet." He murmured, finally breaking our kiss, with extreme effort he dragged himself away from me and shut the door. I fell back against the stone wall of the room, which turns out is a bathroom. The cold stone awoke my senses.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING ATHENA? My brain screamed as tears flooded my eyes. Tancred has been nothing but wonderful and loving and great to me, and look what I was doing to him. I was cheating on him with his worst enemy. STUPID STUPID! I thought, I chanced a peak out the door and Manfred was gone. I quietly and quickly darted out of the office and ran down the corridor. I slipped into the drama coatroom and into the back room. There was a cozy storage room back there that no one went in, the door was hidden in the stone and it was just big enough for a person to sit and relax. Over the 2 weeks at Bloor's I had discovered it, I would often come in here during times like this to think.

I sat back agaist the wall as tears poured out of my eyes, it was so dark. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. This is what Charlie wanted; he wanted me to get close to Manfred, but not this close. This was too close.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a few hours, I finally gained composure, collected myself and left the room. I was going to act like nothing had happened, because nothing did. Glancing at my watch, I realized it was almost 6, so I made my way down to dinner, avoiding most people's eyes but keeping my head up.

Act normal. Act normal was chanted over and over in my head, reassuring myself with each step. Tancred appeared to my left and accompanied me to dinner, as soon as we were in the room he turned to me.

"Athena, are you okay? I heard you were send to Manfred's office. "He asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Yeah, it was nothing. He gave me a warning and said next time it was detention." I replied looking away from his eyes and taking my seat.

"If it was just a warning, then why is he staring at you like that?" Emma asked, throwing me a dirty look.

I glanced up to wear Manfred was sitting at the high table, indeed he was looking at me, staring at me. And when our eyes locked, he quickly jumped to his feet and strode towards us with a cocky grin.

"What could he want?" Emma asked as Tancred stiffened beside me, he wrapped one arm protectively around my waist. My eyes had not left Manfred's, but it wasn't like he was hypnotizing me, it seemed that I did not want to look away.

"Athena. I wondered where you ran off you, seeing as we weren't done our discussion. Come back to my office directly after dinner. Do you hear me?" Manfred demanded as he stood towering over me.

"And what if I don't?"

All around me I could hear gasps, but I was too angry to care. Didn't he already have enough from me? Why is he demanding more?

"Detention this weekend for backtalk, and if you don't show up you'll have detention again, next weekend." Manfred stated simply, as he turned and walked back to the table. I glared at him.

"Thena! Why would you say that?" Tancred demanded.

"I…I didn't mean to." I slumped against Tancred; I did not want to be alone with Manfred.

"Don't worry. I'm here." He kissed my forehead, "I'll walk you up there if you want?"

As much as I did want that, I had to decline; I didn't want Tancred to be in trouble for being late to the king's room. So I silently made my way to Manfred's office, fuming in anger.

I quietly knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn't hear to I could leave.

"Enter" A voice growled.

I opened the door and slammed it behind me. The office looked exactly the same except the files that were tossed on the floor were cleaned up. I stood with defiance in front of his desk.

"What do you want?"

"I want to finish what we started." Manfred said stepping close to me, as I took a step back.

"I have a boyfriend."

"I can take care of that."

"I love him."

"I think I love you."

Our dance continued, with every statement I would step back and Manfred advanced.

"You don't know me; you can't love someone who you don't know!" I screamed, desperate, I was running out of room to step back.

Manfred paused. "Your right….leave now. I have some business to attend to."

I turned and scurried towards the door, "Oh and Athena?" I paused slightly and turned.

"I still expect you at detention on Friday."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Detention? Really? Was Manfred fucking kidding me? I fumed as I stormed through the castle and up to my dormitory. My eyes blurred with wetness as I struggled to control my breathing. What was Manfred's business that he had to attend to? What was he going to do to Tancred? I had no doubt that he was planning on something devious. I shook my head struggling to clear it, and ran into an open door.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed rubbing my forehead.

"Oh! Sorry Athena! Didn't see you there!" Charlie apologized, "I was just trying to get back to the dormitory before lights out! I don't want my aunt catching me out of bed again; she knows no mercy, that one."

We walked farther down the corridor, "Whatcha out of bed for?" I asked curiously, hopefully it was something important, I needed to get my mind off of the confusing situation that my life was in.

"The Bloor's are up to something again, there seems to be an important dinner coming up in the next month or so, and I just wish one of us could be there, you know? I want to know what their up too. Anyway, goodnight Athena." Charlie said as we reached my dormitory and I slipped in and closed the door, my thoughts whirling.

I quietly slipped into bed and stared into the ceiling, a plan already forming in my mind.

The next morning I knew what I had to do, the answer was simple really. Break up with Tancred, and slip in as Manfred's girlfriend and be a secret spy. I needed to do this; because it would prove that I wasn't weak and broken like I thought. Tancred would forgive me and we would get back together, I know it. I dressed carefully, today would be the hardest day of my life. I was going to break up with the only person who loved me for me and actually cared about me, for the greater good. I could no longer stand by and allow the Bloor's to punish and ruin people's lives. My heart raced as I began my silent walk to the café.

I slid into the seat next to Tancred. This would be the last time for a while that his arm would snake around my back and his soft kisses would land on my neck.

"Athena, are you okay? What happened with Manfred?" His lips an inch away from my ear, I sighed. I choked back my tears as I stared deep into Tancred's eyes.

"Can we talk underneath the big tree at break?" I asked, half-hoping he would say no. My eyes silently begged him say no.

"Course, thena. I'll do anything for you." Tancred smiled. I attempted to return the smile, mine was a tad watery as my head screamed, Don't do this!

I felt eyes on my back, I didn't need to turn to know who was there. I sighed, I better get used to this, it was my life now.

Break came to fast, and I dreaded walking down to the courtyard and changing my life forever. When I arrived in the courtyard, I saw Manfred first, standing by the same tree where I was supposed to meet Tancred. Manfred's eyes lit up when he saw me and flashed me a slight smile. I in gored him and approached Tancred.

Tancred eloped me into a hug and murmured softly into my ear, "You wanted to meet beautiful?" My heart broke in two, as the tears began to fall freely.

"Do you think we can walk around the courtyard?" My voice cracked, I saw the pain flash across Tancred's face and I felt sickened with guilt, if this was for the greater good, why didn't it feel like it?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I hated myself, how could I ever want this? How could I ever consider hurting the boy I loved just to get close to a sadistic asshole that was planning on destroying me and my friends? A storm raged outside and I knew it was my fault, Tancred was an emotional wreck. Lightening flashed across the sky, and I cried even more. After break, I locked myself in the backroom of the drama coatroom and refused to leave, even well after classes and dinner. I checked my watch. It was almost lights out and I needed to get back to my dormitory, but I didn't want to. I did not want to see Emma, and look into her eyes knowing that I know had granted her, her greatest wish-Tancred.

I waited until I was sure Emma was asleep and crept out of my hiding spot. I glanced out of the window as I passed by and saw the tree where I asked Tancred to meet me was black; burnt by lightening.

"Yes, our little Tancred can throw quite the temper tantrum can't he?" A very familiar voice said.

I turned to face Manfred, "Yes, he can be very dramatic." I smiled.

"Care to accompany me to my office?" Manfred asked, placing a hand on my lower back and guiding me. His eyes didn't seem so cold anymore as he stared down into mine.

"How did you know?" I asked, my hand reaching for his. My heart fluttered. Wait, my heart fluttered? My heart still belonged to Tancred!

"Never underestimate me, my dear." Manfred said while he opened and held his office door. I entered and crossed to the leather couch, and peered out the window.

"Why did you do it? Was it because of me?" Manfred asked, as he sat on the leather couch, his eyes never leaving me.

"Yes, and no." I replied, backing away from the raging storm and began to examine Manfred's office.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked.

I shook my head and sighed, I studied the spines of the books on the shelve. My heart ached for warmth. I wished Manfred would light the fire. "Not tonight, I'm so exhausted."

"Would you like me to walk you to your dormitory?" The fireplace crackled to life and warmth spread across the entire office, warming me to my toes.

"No, it's so cold there, and now I have no friends, why would I want to be with people who hate me?" I retorted realizing the truth of my statement. Come morning I would not have any friends. Tears prickled at the back of my eyes.

"Athena." Manfred breathed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to the couch. "I'll be your friend; I'll help you through this. Please, you're too pretty to cry." His soft hands traced my face.

"You hardly know me!" I replied, pulling away. My heart pounded and I just wanted to rest.

"That'll change soon. " He stated confidently, moving away from me. "Stay here and rest for tonight. Goodnight Athena." He closed his office door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I thought the storm would burn out overnight, but I was wrong. The storm only seemed to worsen, and my feelings right along with it. How could I stand doing this? I was hurting Tancred so much, he must hate me. I slowly rose from the couch and quickly refolded the blanket. I darted out of his office and to my dormitory without being seen. I entered the dormitory and immediately regretted it, Emma was up, and it looked like she was waiting for me.

"Oh, look who the cat dragged in! It wasn't enough you had to break Tancred's heart, and cause a hurricane, but you stayed out all night to top it off? Real cute, Athena." Her words cut deep. I pretended I couldn't hear her as I washed my face and got ready to start my day. Just breathe, Athena, Just breathe. I thought over and over.

"Cat got your tongue?" Emma asked her voice like acid, inches away from my face. I steadied myself for a fight and looked up without intimidation.

"You really ought to cut it out, Emma. If you know what's good for you." I said with a slight smile.

"What's good for me is that Tancred is now single and brokenhearted. And I have you to thank for that." Emma said smiling back, and with that she left.

I sighed; didn't Emma think I knew that already? I knew everything she said was true, but it was for the greater good, even if Tancred wouldn't see it like that, at least not right now.

The day was tense, I tried to avoid Tancred as much as possible but it was hard. The storm it seemed had moved itself inside and gusts of wind blew up the corridor. I tried to pay attention but it was hard, especially French.

"ATHENA! DO NOT BOTHER TO COME TO MY CLASS IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PAY ATTENTION!" My French teacher screamed and for the second time, I found myself thrown out of class and on my way to Manfred's office.

As I approached Manfred's office, I noticed the storm worsening and I feared the worst. Tancred should not be getting in trouble for not being able to control his endowment when it was my fault he was so upset to begin with. Without warning, Manfred's office door swung open and Tancred stormed out. His eyes caught mine and the words that came out of his mouth haunt me to this day, as he caused a lightning strike out in the courtyard, he faced me.

"Fuck you, Athena."

My world tore in two at that moment. I no longer believed that when all of this was over that Tancred would still love me. He hated me. My heart felt like it was wretched out and stomped on. My vision blurred, my heart ached, my knees grew weak and shook, my chest constricted, I struggled to draw a breath but somehow I managed to notice that the storm had stopped, Tancred had calmed. This was it, it was over. The tears came, then and for a long time they did not stop. Manfred came out of his office and gently pulled me in. He escorted me to the couch and returned to his desk, allowing me to cry myself dry. I made a promise that from here on out I would be the best spy ever. I would make everything right again, with or without my endowment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Manfred ignored me for the most part of the afternoon, and once I regained composure, I knew what I needed to do.

"Manfred?" I called in a soft tone.

Manfred was studying a file on his desk, but glanced up at the sound of my voice. "Yes?"

I approached the desk and sat on top of it; facing Manfred and opened my mouth, "Did you really mean what you said?"

"I say a lot of things, Athena, refresh my memory." He placed the file down next to me on the desk.

"That I drive you crazy? And you want to get to know me better." I asked nervous to hear his answer.

Manfred laughed, "Do you think I would let another girl miss class to cry in my office for hours?"

I smiled, "Am I the only girl that you've done that for?" His hand caught mine, he was about to open his mouth to answer when a knock on the door interrupted us.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm going to need you to hide, just until I figure out who this is." He gestured towards the door; I hopped off the desk and went into the bathroom.

The sounds coming from Manfred's office were muffled at first and grew increasingly louder; it was hard not to listen in. It sounded like Zelda messed something up and Manfred was not happy about it.

"How could you forget to cover the hole Zelda! It was your only responsibility!" Manfred screeched. A sound of something breaking occurred slightly afterward.

"I'm sorry Manfred. Maybe if you weren't so worried about that Athena girl then you would have caught the mistake. What's with her anyway? You just trying to get some pussy?" Her voice was even louder than Manfred's. The silence that occurred droned on for minutes.

I felt like I was just slapped. It was just an act, I was trying to get close to Manfred, but it hurt to have him think of me as a piece of meat. I threw away my perfectly wonderful like with Tancred for what? Nothing.

Without warning Manfred opened the door and pulled me into a tight hug, "What she said isn't true. I've never met a girl that I actually care about before you, Athena, please believe me." He breathed in my ear, we moved from the bathroom to his desk.

"What did you break?" I asked, determined to change the subject. I pulled away from him and crossed to the door. "Come on, are you gonna feed me or make me starve all day?" I asked.

With a grin, Manfred followed me to the door. "I broke a vase, by the way. But yes, I will feed you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Manfred!"

"Athena."

"Please."

"No."

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am."

"What can I do to change your mind?"

"Nothing."

"I hate you."

"Goodnight, Athena." Manfred said, opening my dormitory door and pushing me in. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away to see every girl in my dormitory staring at me. Oh god, they all saw my exchange with Manfred. This would be all over school by morning. Manfred closed the door behind me. Lovely, I thought, he left me all alone with the wolves. I started to walk towards my bed but found my path blocked.

"I always knew you moved fast but I never thought Manfred would be your type." Emma snarled. I stepped around her and continued on my way, pretending she didn't exist. "Don't ignore me like I don't exist!"

"Emma. You are nothing to me, you are irrelevant and do not matter. Now unless you want life to be extremely difficult I'd advise you to back the fuck up and stay out of my life."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The news had spread by the next morning, Athena had tamed Manfred. Although it was untrue, it was fun to watch how far from the truth the public seemed to be. The only one not talking about the Athena/Manfred scandal was Tancred, but the weather was perfect so it must not of been bothering him, which broke my heart. I went to Manfred's office after class and it already seemed like a routine. I knocked quietly.

"Enter." Manfred growled.

I flung open the door, "Have you heard what they're saying?" I exclaimed, before the scene materialized before my eyes. Zelda was twisted on the floor, withering in pain, while Manfred was locked in eye contact with her. Asa stood off by the window, clearly enjoying the event. "What are you doing to her?"

Manfred's eyes ripped away from Zelda and bore into mine, it wasn't how he normally looked at me, his eyes were dark, so dark, and cold, so cold, and I was falling. Falling into a cold, dark, deep pit of nothingness. I screamed, and attempted buck away. Manfred's eyes jarred away from me as he growled "Asa, get Zelda and get out."

"I'm, I'm, I'm, leaving too." I managed to gasp, while trying to regain composure.

"Athena…"

"No! You lied, if you cared about me like you said, you would have never done this to me." I screamed, my vision blurring. I stumbled to my feet and towards the door.

"ASA! OUT!" Manfred yelled, grabbing Asa and Zelda by the back of their shirts and tossed them from the room, slamming the door behind them. He closed the space between us and reached for my hand, I slapped it away. "Athena, I didn't mean too. You just stepped in my way."

I ignored Manfred, still trying to steady my breathing. My stomach churned, the acid taste burned my throat and the room began to spin. I took a deep breath, my knees shook underneath my weight and I sat down on the floor. Sounds of desk drawers being pulled out and picked through filled my ears. I didn't look up.

"Here, eat this. It'll help, I promise." A bar of chocolate was offered to me, I slowly extended my hand to accept it. I ate the bar slowly, and as much as I hate to admit it, it really did help.

"Athena, I swear to you, this will never happen again. Please believe me."

Against my better judgment, I nodded. Manfred held out his hand to help me up, he pulled me to my feet and towards the couch. He settled us in so I was sitting on his lap. "Can I ask why you were doing that to Zelda?"

"You can ask any question you want, but I can't guarantee that I'll answer it. This is one of those times when I really can't answer." His voice was gentle, not harsh like it usually was when he spoke to anyone else. "So what are they saying about us?"

"That we're dating! That I'm knocked up. That you're a changed man!" I exclaimed, turning to face him to gauge his reaction. Instead something I never thought would happen, happens, Manfred burst out laughing.

"We'll have to see about that now won't we?" Manfred replied, with a smile.

"I sure hope so." I answered, returning the smile.

"We'll see tomorrow night when you have detention with me." A evil glint appeared in his eyes. I rolled mine and growled "You've got to be kidding me right?"

"Nope, I told you, I want to get to know you better. This will be the perfect opportunity." A knock interrupted us, I stood, moving places on the couch while Manfred stood, to answer the door. "Enter." He growled, once seated behind his desk.

Lucretia Yewbeam entered with Charlie, Olivia, and Billy in tow. "Manfred. These children were caught out of bed, after hours. They have already received detention with me. Would you like to give them any more punishment?" Manfred was the dean of discipline; he was in charge of punishment, a job he loved a little too much. His eyes darted to me, and everyone's followed. Charlie's eyes widened with curiosity, Olivia's narrowed with dislike, and Lucretia smiled.

"Detention for the next two weeks." Manfred said dismissively. "Charlie, and Olivia, I expect you to get straight to bed. Billy, come to my office tomorrow morning."

"Manfred, may I have a word?" Lucretia asked with a smile.

Raged pumped through my bloodstream, I did not like that secretive smile that she had on her face, my dislike for the matron increased.

"Yes, of course. Allow me to escort Athena to her dormitory. Please wait here." Manfred rose, extending his hand towards me. I followed in suit but did not accept his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling while all the other girls in my dormitory besides Olivia, pack up and get ready to leave for the weekend.

"I'm so sad that you're stuck here tonight all alone with her!" Emma cried throwing her arms around Olivia. I rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunately." Olivia snarled.

I opened my mouth to reply but the matron opened the door to signal that the buses were ready. "And to those of you who have detention follow me to Manfred's office for farther instruction."

With a sigh I stood and followed Miss Yewbeam into the hall, silently we followed her to Manfred's office, she knocked loudly.

"Enter." He said, making my heart flutter. Wait? Heart flutter, get it together Athena! I mentally yelled.

We entered and my eyes zoned in on Manfred standing behind his desk, his hair hung loose and carefree around his face, his eyes clear and a slight smile on his lips. A nice fitting pair of khaki cargo shorts hung low on his hips, a black pull over hoodie to match. He looked pretty good, too good to be conducting detention. I raised my eyebrows in curiosity.

"Charlie, Olivia, and Athena, do you all recognize that you have detention today?" Manfred asked.

"Where's Billy?" Olivia asked. "Didn't he receive detention too?"

"Whatever happens to Billy is no concern of yours little girl, now do you understand me?" His dark eyes bore into hers and Olivia's eyes became glassy, her face blank, before I could utter a sound, Manfred snapped his eyes away and they quickly darted to me, he smiled softly.

"Charlie and Olivia, please follow Young Miss Yewbeam to whatever she has that awaits your punishment." Manfred dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Miss Yewbeam lead Charlie and Olivia away, as Olivia passed me she shoot me an angry look, I stuck my tongue out. The door shut behind us as my eyes met his.

"So what's my detention?" I asked, my knees felt wobbly, knock it off Athena! I thought angrily.

"I figured we could get to know each other a little better, and this would be the perfect opportunity. Come here" He motioned to me to sit on the desk.

I complied, "How do you suppose that we get to know each other better?" I asked, snagging a piece of his hair and twirled it around my finger.

"I was thinking, a little game of truth, while we work our way through wonderful meal that I prepared and maybe a movie by the fire later? It's really up to you."

I looked up in surprise, he was staring right into my eyes, "Surprised? You thought I wasn't going to take the promise seriously? I want to be different with you, Athena. You make me want to be a better person and you're the only girl I've actually liked, I want to prove to you that I won't hurt you or use my endowment against you. I'll do anything to keep you safe. And it's crazy because ever since I met you, you drive me crazy. I just want to be with you. I've never felt like this ever before. Athena, I really like you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

My body froze. My chest constricted. Thoughts pounded in my head like a thousand, roaring trains. _Wait, did this mean that I have tamed Manfred Bloor, the scariest kid inside the castle, the man believed responsible for Charlie's dad to forget he had a family for 15 years? No way! Could I? Sure he says pretty great things, and he seems really sweet, this is a serious commitment that I should think clearly through before I decide to do anything._

"Prove it."

_Yeah Athena, get job at thinking clearly. _My mouth just opened and I just spoke without having any connection with my brain at all. My heart pounded, awaiting his answer.

"I intend too." His voice soft, as his hand pushed my hair behind my ear. "Do not doubt that."

A shiver ran through my body, _Manfred Bloor likes me! _Was chanted over and over in my head. His eyes were clear, there was no trace of deception, no coldness, only warmth and the promise of a new man.

"So come on, let's get detention started." I said, trying to defuse the situation.

"I know you don't believe me, but one day you will. I will wait to that day, and I swear I won't say anymore. Athena, what would you like to do?" Manfred whispered, pushing his chair back from the desk.

"Aren't I supposed to at least do some form of punishment?" I asked curiously. _He wasn't going to let me go scot-free? _

"I mean, if you really want too, I can find something detention worthy, but I'm not going to force you to." Manfred said, rising from the desk and crossing to the bookshelf, he pulled out a book on a high shelve and the bookcase swung inward exposing a small foyer. "You coming?" he asked with a sideways grin.

I hoped off the desk and followed him into the foyer. I took off my shoes, following Manfred's lead, he led me down a small hallway and into a living area, completed with a huge TV on one side, a fireplace, a sectional couch and the newest gaming systems. The entire back wall was covered with CD's and DVD's. Across from the living room there was a dining area that led to a small kitchen, where a meal was spread across the bar.

"We can eat or take a tour of the rest of my apartment, which would you like to do first?" Manfred asked, as I examined the room in detail. It was decorated like a typical man-cave, but it was spotless.

"Uh, let's see the rest of this place. Is it completely yours?" I asked, wondering if the help cleaned this part of the castle too.

"Yes, my dad and grandfather know it's here but they never come to visit me here. I've never brought anyone down here before. I'm glad you're the first person I brought down here Athena. " his voice soft and tender. His eyes were full of raw emotion.

"Me too." I whispered, surprised it was actually the truth. My eyes locked with him and I saw Manfred for the first time, a very misunderstood, angry boy who just needed to be listened to. I extended my hand to him and he placed his in mine. He pulled me forward to a room off of the living room; the room was covered in computer screens with different shots of the castle on them.

"You have cameras." I stated, my stomach knotted, _Manfred could watch me?_ I thought, sickness invading my body.

"Of course we do, everywhere except the dormitories and the bathrooms."

I froze; I did not like the sound of that at all. _Okay, Athena, time to test if Manfred really means what he says. _I thought, taking a deep breath I said, "Manfred, please promise me something." My voice shook.

"Anything, Athena, name it." Manfred stepped closer.

"Promise me, you'll never use these cameras to spy on me. Just the thought of people watching me 24/7 gives me the willies." I exclaimed, crossing my arms against my chest.

"You have my word." He said, taking my hand and pressing his lips against it. "Come on, let's get out of here." He opened the door and gestured that I go out before him. I stepped out and spotted a door tucked away in the back of the room, almost hidden from view. I started towards it and opened it to reveal Manfred's room. It had a cavernous ceiling with a chandler above the 4poster king sized bed, which was covered in a thousand white pillows with a down comforter to match. The far wall opened to a balcony, the glass windows covered by dark black drapes with light white sheers. The walls were sky blue, two doors that probably led to a bathroom and a closet were off to the right, a huge TV was mounted across from the bed, a desk was tucked away in the back corner and a dresser sat off the left. The furniture was black and sleek, the room was very elegant and clean.

"Wow." Was all I could muster to say.

"Do you like it?" Manfred asked, his eyes bright.

I nodded; this looked like it was going to be the best detention ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So where were you born?" Manfred asked over our meal of chicken and dumplings. It was really good and I was surprised by Manfred's cooking ability.

"Not far from here. I've lived just outside of town for the majority of my life. My mom just decided that I should, expand my talent. She just wanted me out of the house. How about you?" I tried to stay as close to the truth as possible.

"I've lived in the castle for as long as I can remember. I used to have a room in the east wing but when I graduated, I got this." He gestured around at the apartment.

"It's nice, very private. Probably one of the nicest places in the castle." I commented back. "Have you ever thought about leaving?"

"No, I like it here. My family is here. Would you like some wine?" Manfred asked extending a bottle.

"Sure." I responded with a smile.

"Is this what you usually drink? Or do you prefer something a little rougher?" He asked as he poured a measurable amount in our glasses.

"I like Maddog if I'm in the mood to drink. How about you?" I accepted the glass and sipped it, it was sweet.

"Ah, I prefer the wine, but I'm up to whatever. What is a typical Friday night for you?" He had a habit of always gazing in my eyes.

"Before I met Tancred, I went to parties almost every night, I was a bad girl, a party girl. I smoked a pack of fugs a week, and I used to smoke quite a bit of pot. Tancred turned my life around. But I don't want that anymore, I want to be free. I want to have fun again." I whispered, the honesty of my answer surprising me a little.

Manfred didn't say a word, he rubbed the back of my hand softly, allowing me time to collect myself. "What about you?" I managed to ask, attempting to get the conversation moving.

"I wouldn't do much of anything. Sometimes I would go to the bar in town. Most of the time I would monitor detention."

"What a boring night for a 19 year old boy." I commented.

"You learn to live with it. Somehow I don't see me being bored on Friday nights anymore." His smile was infectious.

The cycle of questions continued, I learned a lot about Manfred Bloor, and he learned quite a bit about me. It was well into the evening and we both had a generous amount of wine, we had moved from the dining room into the living room which Manfred insisted on calling the sitting room, even after I argued that it was stupid to be called the sitting room. Manfred had started a fire and we were curled up on the sectional in front of the fire.

"Athena, can I ask you something? I gotta know, it's been killing me to wonder." Manfred asked, his breath was warm on my neck.

"Mhm?" I mumbled sleepily, barely keeping my eyes open.

"Do you like me?" His voice was steady, but I could detect the fear of rejection hidden deep inside.

"Yes, Manfred." I answered.

His arms tightened around me, he held me close. Too soon, Manfred sighed, "I hate having to do this, but I have to walk you back to your dormitory now."

"So soon?" I asked, my head felt heavy, but I felt bubbly.

"Athena, it's nearly 4 am." He stood and scooped me into his arms. I giggled. "Manfred, put me down!"

"Yeah, I'm going to put you down so you can break your neck while you're trying to walk your drunken butt to bed." He leaned forward and softly kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, "You're drunk too!"

"Yes, but I'm a better drunk than you." Those were the last words I heard until I felt my body being placed down. A blanket was pulled up to my chin.

"Goodnight, Athena." He kissed my forehead.

"Manfred that was the best detention ever." I mumbled, I turned over and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I didn't see Manfred the next morning before we were allowed to leave, but the look on Olivia's face was enough to know that she knew, or gathered most of what happened last night and was planning on spreading the story far and wide by Monday, top of her list would be Emma. _Lovely_, I thought. My mom picked me up in front of the school, and for the first time in a long time, I lied to my mother.

I tell her that Tancred broke up with me, but that I was okay. I was adjusting fine at school, and the only reason had detention was because I got on the wrong side of my French teacher. I talked all the way up until we got home, my mom turned off the car and sighed. "There's something I need to tell you Athena."

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning to face her.

She took a deep breathe, "Athena, my boyfriend has kind of moved in."

My head exploded, my jaw dropped, I shook my head back and forth trying to shake the thoughts away. They were racing to me at once, _Mom had a boyfriend? Why didn't she tell me? I wonder who this strange man is? Does he actually care about Mom?_

"I really like him, Athena. I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you before. But, please for my sake, be nice." She begged me.

I sighed. I could be a good sport for Mom. I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Fine. I'll be nice if he is."

"Thank you, this means a lot."

I climbed out of the car, gathered my stuff from the back and started towards the house. I opened the door and immediately heard movement from the kitchen. I ignored it and went to the wash room, I was tossing my dirty clothes into the washer when I heard a soft knock on the doorway.

"Athena, this is Alex. Alex, this is my daughter, Athena." I turned the washer on and faced them. Alex was a tall, burly looking man, with tidy brown hair and green eyes. His nose was long, and looked like it was broken before.

"My pleasure to meet you." His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Same to you." I responded, keeping my tone cold, but polite. "If you guys don't mind, I need to clean my room a little bit before I go into town. I'd like to do some shopping."

"I'll come with you, Thena! We can catch up on so much!" My mother exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.

"That would be lovely." Alex said, as if his opinion mattered. I ignored him, "Sure mom." I said, deciding that I did not like her new boyfriend as much as she would like mine. Well, my almost boyfriend.

I hated that when I walked around in my own home, I felt watched. I didn't like Alex being in my house, but it wasn't like I could say anything. And to my surprise I was actually excited to return to Bloor's. I packed my suitcase on Sunday night and laid across my bed, not sure I was tired enough to sleep.

It was nearly 3am, I spent most of the night packing my cutest clothes for the next week. I didn't want to sleep, seeing how I had to get up in 2 hours anyway. I heard a creaking outside my door. There was a loose floorboard that was situated right before my door, if someone was outside the door, the board would creak loud enough for me to confirm someone was there. The board creaked.

_It has to be Alex. _I thought savagely. I did not like my mom's boyfriend at all. All of a sudden, I longed for Manfred. I couldn't believe how bad I wanted to go back to Bloor's.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Back at Bloor's, things were different. People looked, whispered and pointed at me as I walked by, they all had to be thinking the same thing, _Athena and Manfred?_ I ignored them, even thought it was 8 am, I was on a mission. I climbed several flights of stairs until I reached the landing where Manfred's office was located. I approached the door to Manfred's office and heard raised voices, I stepped back and waited up the hall. Suddenly, Dr. Bloor came flying out of Manfred's office.

"You! Girl! What are you doing up here?" He demanded spit flying off of his mouth.

"Pop. This is Athena." Manfred replied from his office doorway, he walked over and put his arm around me. "We were just heading down to the assembly. Why don't you meet us down there?" without waiting for a response, Manfred swept me down the hallway. "How was your weekend love?"

"It could have been a lot better." I sighed, reaching for his hand. He slid his into mine and pulled me close, his arm snaking around my back.

"Care to talk about it?" He breathed as we began to descend the main staircase.

"Right now? In the hall?" I asked, curious to if rules did not apply to me anymore.

"I'm looking for an excuse to give you detention." Manfred joked, squeezing my hand. "You won't get in trouble for talking to me in the hallway. I'd like to see someone try and give you detention while you're with me." He laughed softly.

We entered the assembly hall and Manfred walked me to my seat. Heads turned in our direction; I tried not to blush while Manfred simply ignored them. We reached my aisle and every person in the hall was staring at me, I blushed a deep crimson. Manfred raised our intertwined hands and pressed his lips to mine, "See you soon, Thena." He breathed my nickname. Then, the next second he whisk away towards the front of the room.

All the blood in my body rushed to my face as girls stood to allow me to find my seat in the middle of the row. As I passed Emma, she whispered venomously, "Cuddling up to Manfred?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I am." I responded as rudely as I could muster, "and you need to fuck off stalker. Why do you care so much about what I do? Because you're fucking obsessed with me." Without waiting for a response I continued to get to my seat. I sat down and looked over at Emma. She was looking down while Olivia glared at me; I smiled and waved, determining not to let them push me around anymore.

"You girl! Yes you! See me after the assembly!" a teacher yelled pointing at me.

_Lovely. _I thought angrily.

After the assembly, I had no choice but to find the teacher who told me to see them, although I didn't really want to, I was sure more than just that teacher witnessed my blowup. Throughout the entire assembly, I felt the eyes of the entire school on me. How could Dr. Bloor miss the fact that no one was paying any attention because they were much too busy watching me. I approached the teacher.

"You wanted to see me after the assembly, sir." I said politely.

"Yes. Why were you creating such a disturbance in the hall?" He asked bluntly, grabbing my arm and escorting me out of the hall.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe you are obligated to tell me where you are taking me." I snapped, yanking my arm away from him.

His hand flew out and struck me across the face. My vision blurred for a second, then quickly righted itself. Anger pumped through my body. I glared at him, suddenly his body began to convulse and he was thrown away from me across the hall. My skin was on fire, angry red patches began to appear. I could no longer stand in one place; I turned and ran up the hallway, with only one destination in mind –Manfred's office.

I reached the office and opened the door. Manfred was already seated behind the desk. He looked up coolly.

"Athena." He said without a trace of a smile.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" I screamed, no longer able to hold in my emotions. "I really don't. First I scream at Emma in front of everyone, and then I attack a teacher! Manfred, I really don't know what's going on." I sobbed loudly.

"We'll figure it out in detention this weekend love. I'm sorry I have to give it to you but you did attack a teacher." Manfred said soothingly as he stood and crossed to me. He helped me over to the couch and held me close until my sobbing subsided. "Shh, it's okay." His voice soft in my ear.

I cried and cried until I couldn't anymore. I looked up when I finally stopped. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Its okay, Athena. But I really need you to go to class. Come back after dinner." His voice was not harsh, but finality rang in his tones.

Without another word, I went to class.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I spent the entire day avoiding everyone staring at me, which it appeared everyone in school was-including the teachers. Everyone heard about my blowup this morning, and they saw me walk into the hall hand in hand with Manfred, rumors flew about Athena Thomas. Teachers avoided calling on me, and pretended I wasn't there, while students stared and whispered about me. I ignored them, it was the easiest solution. After dinner, I climbed the staircase to Manfred's office with my head full of thoughts. I knocked quietly on the wooden door.

"Enter." He growled his voice slightly angrier than usual.

"Hello Manfred." I greeted as I opened the door.

Manfred was sitting behind his desk, observing a paper with an angry expression.

"Athena. I'm quite busy at the moment. I wasn't expecting you until later. Can you wait in the apartment?" He asked without looking up from the paper on his desk.

"Uh. Sure. Which book is it?" I said slightly confused but went to the bookshelf anyway.

"5th shelf, 3rd book from the center divider closer to the door."

I selected the right book and the door swung open, I glanced behind me; he was still sitting exactly how he was when I entered, I sighed and stepped in and closed the door behind me. The smell of vanilla filled the air; I could see the shadows of flames dancing on the wall which led me to believe the fire was lit. I slipped off my shoes and proceed down the hallway. Once entering the living room, I saw that candles lined the entire apartment, yellow, pink, red and lavender rose petals led from the living room to Manfred's bedroom. A note was taped on the wall beside the TV, it read:

_Athena, _

_ I know the last few days haven't been going well for you, try to relax as you discover the surprises I left for you. Enjoy this evening to yourself._

_ Manfred_

My heart jumped in my throat, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. _Manfred really did all this for me. _I thought with a smile. I followed the rose petal path towards his room. There on his bed was a large box, with another note attached. I smiled even wider as I sat cross-legged on his bed. The note read: _Enjoy this surprise, it'll last a while!_ I pulled the box open to reveal chocolate bars and different assortments of candy.

"Manfred." I breathed; the warmth of something special flooded the room. I noticed another rose petal path that led to a door in Manfred's bedroom. My bare feet were tickled by the softness of the roses, I opened the door to reveal; a bathroom with the same cavernous ceiling as the bedroom, a huge- big enough for four- claw foot tub stood off toward the far wall- a distance well over 15 feet- beneath a huge bay window that over looked the grounds of Bloor Academy, was filled the brim with bubbles and hot water. Candles were lined on the double sinked vanity and a note was taped to the mirror. It read: _Take a warm candlelit bubble bath and allow it to wash your worries away. Take as long as you please. _I smiled and slid out of my clothes and into the bath.

I'm not sure how much later it was before I got out of the bath, but the water turned cold and the bubbles had dis and my hands had become prunes. I reached for the large fluffy towel that I spotted on a side table, with another note that was labeled: _LATER!_ I dried and slipped into the silk robe that was hanging on the hook. I flipped open the note and read: _By now, I hope your worries have drained away. In the bag underneath the table you will find something comfy to wear, put it on and follow the roses back. You will find another surprise waiting._

I pulled the bag out and quickly pulled out the softest light pink hoodie, sweatpants and socks that I have ever felt. I checked the sizes-perfect! And slipped them on. Then followed the roses back to the living room where they drifted off towards the kitchen, in which a glass of wine was poured. I picked it up and began to swirl it around, a note taped to the fridge caught my attention it read: _One last surprise, head back to the living room. _

I raced to the living room and somehow in the last few seconds a table laden with food had appeared, two candles danced from the center of the table. A note was taped to one plate; I flipped it open and read:

_Athena, I set this little adventure in hopes of two things, One; to relax you and the other more selfish reason; to ask you to accompany me to the ball the weekend of the 23__rd__. I sincerely hope you accept this invitation. With much love,_

_ Manfred_

My voice caught in my throat; _all of this was to impress me? _I thought.

"Of course, Manfred." I whispered.

"Perfect." He said his voice echoing from behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Manfred!" I exclaimed dropping the note in surprise, I turned quickly on my feet and was suddenly standing in front of him. I threw my arms around him, "I can't believe you did this for me." I muttered into his neck, the softness of his skin tickling my face.

"Of course. I wanted to ask you to the ball, and couldn't think of a better way to do it." Manfred pulled me closer, tightening our embrace.

"I suppose I have to get a dress for this?" I asked, sliding away from him, grabbed the wine bottle from the table and handed it to Manfred. I reached for the glasses as he popped the cork; he filled each glass with a measurable amount and passed me one before he spoke, "It is a formal affair."

"Come dress shopping with me?" I flirted, shooting him my best cute look. He looked away from my eyes, and looked back with a smile, "If that's going to make you happy."

"Very." I answered sipping my wine; I took a seat at the table. "So what's for dinner dear, Manfred?"

After we had a romantic dinner, which our question game continued, it was nearing midnight before Manfred lead me away from his apartment and into his office.

"Come on, Athena. Time for bed." Manfred said extending his hand, I slipped mine into his.

"Manfred." I said softly, closing the gap between us. "Please don't make me go back there. I hate living there with them."

Manfred tensed slightly, "And where do you suppose you stay?" His voice was not harsh like I expected, but curious.

"I was hoping there was enough room in that king-sized bed of yours to share." I breathed, his scent tickled my nose, it was fresh and clean, like soap.

He pulled away so he stared down in my eyes, his fingers tilting my head upwards, "Only for you." He responded, surprising me by scooping me up and carrying me back into the apartment, he kicked the door closed and started down the hallway towards his room. He threw me on the bed and quickly disappeared out of the room. I went in the bathroom and got ready for bed, upon reentering the room, I noticed Manfred hadn't returned, so I climbed in his bed and settled down to wait.

A few minutes later, Manfred opened the door. "Sorry, I was cleaning up. I can't sleep knowing there's a mess. Give me one more minute." He disappeared into the bathroom. I picked the remote up from the bedside table and turned the TV on, flipping through channels until I settled on an American comedy _The Hangover. _

Manfred existed the bathroom and I noticed how well defined his chest and abs were. He was shirtless and wearing black sweats which he quickly slid off and climbed into bed on the opposite side.

"Just so you know you're on my side. I like being close to the door." His voice echoing from the darkness.

"And just so you know it's my side now." I turned away from him, with a smile on my face. Suddenly his face loomed over me; "Oh is it now?" his breath was minty on my face.

"Yes sir." I nodded, raising my eyebrows. His lips caught mine and my breathing quickened. My arms slide around his neck and one knotted in his hair and the other traced down his back. One of his hands was tracing my face, and the other was tight around my lower back. My heart fluttered. His lips left mine, but trailed all over my face and neck. He kissed all the way up my jawline and paused at my ear, "I think I can live with that." Then was off, tracing my jawline down across my neck and stopping at the base of my throat, "Breathe please." He requested.

It was then that I noticed I was holding my breath, I breathed out. "Sorry," I chocked, embarrassed, my face started to change to red.

"Don't worry, it was cute." Manfred said placing a soft kiss on my forehead. He rolled back on his side of the bed, but pulled me close so my back was against his chest.

"When can we go dress shopping?" I asked sleepily, closing my eyes.

"As soon as you want." His voice was fading, and soon I was fast asleep in Manfred's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Finally, it was Saturday morning, the day that Manfred agreed to go dress shopping with me and I was on my way to meet him by the main staircase, with my stuff as he would drop me off at home on his way back to the Academy. I had blackmailed him into it during my detention last night. The memory entered my mind, bringing a strange mix of emotions with it.

_I sighed but raised my fist and knocked on Manfred's office door. _

_ "Enter." He called, his voice sounding off, but it was muffled by the door. I opened the door and entered, announcing that I had arrived for my detention. Instead of taking my usual seat on the couch I crossed to stand behind Manfred. My hands slid up and down his back, his eyes never left the paper he was reading._

_ "Athena." His voice was harsh, angry. "I'm busy." He snapped, standing suddenly and crossing towards the bay window. A violent thunderstorm raged outside, the lightening flashed and I vaguely wondered if Tancred had anything to do with it. _

_ "I'm sorry." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes. My heart clawed at my chest, trying to escape. _

_ "You never think do you? You expect me to have all this time for you and I don't! I'm busy!" Manfred screeched, his eyes bore into the lamp on his desk, within seconds it had burst into flames. I jumped back away from it. _

_ "Manfred." I cried softly, I stepped closer to him, "What's wrong?" My hand was extended towards him. _

_ He ignored my hand and instead focused his attention on the glass fixture on the ceiling, a second later the light exploded, glass rained down into my hair. I screamed as little glass shards cut my skin. I darted away and found myself standing near the door; I turned to face Manfred in time to watch him as the couch burst into flames. Without a second thought, I threw open the door and left, slamming the door behind me. I raced down the hallway and towards the dormitory; I slammed that door behind me too. _

_ A few hours later, after I had bathed, changed into my yoga pants and a soft hoodie and crawled into bed, attempting to pretend that the last few hours hadn't happened, I almost drifted off to sleep when a sharp knock brought me to my senses. I tensed up and turned away from the door, I knew it had to be Manfred. A sliver of light appeared as the door opened. _

_ "Athena." Manfred called, "I know you're in here, please just let me explain." His voice drew nearer, I tried to remain calm and as still as possible, pretending I was asleep, I tried to keep my breathing even. His hands gentle caressed my face, his fingertips barely brushing against my lips, "Look at you, so perfect. So soft. So fragile. I know I hurt you, I am truly sorry for causing you distress. I'm under a lot of pressure trying to get things ready for this ball, and I've been spending so much time without I haven't been allotting the time I need. I'm sorry." His voice was low, against my ear. "I know you're awake, please, Athena talk to me." _

_ "If you need help, I'll help you with anything you need. All you have to do is ask. I didn't deserve that." The words were out of my mouth before my mind could stop them; I forced my eyes open to see Manfred's face inches from my own. _

_ "I know. I'm sorry, it'll never happen again. I promise. Tell me what I have to do to make it up to you and I will." He said gathering my hands in his. _

_ "Be a good sport about taking me dress shopping tomorrow." I responded, my mind churning. _

_ "Of course. Anything else?" Manfred asked, relieved that I was forgiving him. I lifted the blanket on my narrow bed, "Get in." _

_ "Are you serious? We can go sleep in my bed." Manfred said surprised I wanted to share my bed. _

_ I shook my head. "No, I want to sleep here." _

_ Manfred studied me for another moment and then got up and slid into bed behind me. _

I swallowed any thoughts of the previous night, determined to have fun today as I slowly descended the main staircase. Manfred was nowhere in sight, so I sat on the last stair to wait. A few moments later, the large wooden doors swung open and Manfred entered.

"Athena, lovely." He said, picking my bags up and swinging them over his shoulder. "I have the car waiting, out front. All ready?"

I nodded, surprised that Manfred intended to drive us, I thought that we would have been walking. I followed Manfred out the door and toward the sleek black car that was parked right out in front of the gates. Manfred tossed my bags in the back and got into the front seat. I climbed into the passenger seat with a slight smile on my face.

We arrived downtown, where shops bursting with fancy dresses, and shoes were a dime a dozen. Manfred parked and faced me, "I'm guessing we're just going to attack until we find something?"

"Basically." I giggled, "But come on, it won't be that bad."

Manfred's expression proved that he didn't agree with me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

We entered the first shop and the sheer amount of dresses on the wall overwhelmed me, every inch of the entire building was either dresses or shoes, except for an area near the back, where a group of changing rooms stood. I heard Manfred inhale sharply, but when I turned to look at him, his mouth was set in a forced smile.

"Come on. Let's get started." Manfred said starting at the first rack and flipped through the dresses. I crossed to a different rack and looked around, with all these pretty dresses how could I decide?

Soon, mine and Manfred's arms were both full of dresses, we placed them in a dressing room, and Manfred sat outside to wait. I tried on dress after dress, walking out to show Manfred each one. He commented, "Pretty." "Cute." "Nice." And various other adjectives. The dresses were pretty, but I wasn't sure I had found the "one". So we left that shop and went to another across the road.

The day continued like that and even though Manfred never said anything, I could tell he was getting annoyed. I opened the door to what left like the 50th changing room that I had been in that day; I was wearing a long yellow strapless, A-line style, sweetheart neckline that was poufy. "Lovely." Manfred commented without as much as a lingering glance.

"I'm sorry it's taking forever, I just want to look beautiful." I said kissing Manfred's cheek. "I don't think I like this one." I disappeared into the dressing room.

"You're already beautiful, but take as long as you want. I only request if we will be at this much longer, you allow me to take you to dinner. It's almost 5." Manfred called.

I unzipped the last dress in the room. It was a beautiful scarlet red; I slid the dress on and turned towards the mirror.

It was strapless, beads covered the entire bodice. The dress was a tight corset until my hips where it proofed out until it hit the floor, just a tad longer than I needed, but nothing a good pair of high heels wouldn't fix, sequins were placed all over the dress. I felt like a princess, I instantly knew that this was the dress. I quietly opened the door and waited until Manfred looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped, "Athena. I must insist you get this dress, it is perfect for you. You look simply ravishing." He stood, kissed me. My heart raced, I was slowly turning the same shade as my dress. He turned me around and gently glided me back into the room. "Now, take it off and let me take you to dinner." I turned back and kissed him again before I closed the door.

I took off the dress and changed back into my normal clothes, I checked the price tag on the dress and my heart dropped. I couldn't believe that a dress could cost that much, I couldn't afford it. I finally found the most perfect dress and I couldn't get it. I sighed and slid the beautiful dress back into the bag and exited the room.

Manfred reached over and plucked the dress out of my hands and disappeared without another word. I followed him and noticed he was at the front paying for the dress. I hurried to the front as Manfred handed over his credit card.

"No, Manfred. It's too much." I said, embarrassed.

Manfred laughed softly, "Don't worry about it, Athena. You're going to be the prettiest girl there." He signed the receipt and turned to face me. I kissed him with much intensity.

"Thank you."

"One condition."

"Anything."

"You don't make me go shoe shopping with you."

"Done." I laughed and followed him outside.

Manfred took me to dinner at an upscale restaurant, I attempted to turn it down but Manfred insisted saying "You're forced to eat Bloor food all week; you should have a good meal every now and then." After dinner, Manfred drove me home and pulled up in front of my house. I sighed as I noticed that Alex was still there.

"Anything you want to talk about yet?" Manfred asked, his hand brushed my hair away from my face.

I shook my head and leaned over to kiss Manfred. "See you Monday." I grabbed my bags out of the back and readied myself to go inside.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The rain tapped softly at my bedroom window late into the night while I was finishing my laundry and beginning to pack for the upcoming week back at Bloor's Academy. Mom's creep of a boyfriend, Alex was still hanging around my house, making me feel uncomfortable. He stared when I entered the house earlier and demanded to know where I was. Against my mom's wishes, I had to put him in his place. Who did this man think he was to ask me what I'm doing in my house? I had lived here much longer than him.

"Athena, I was hoping to catch you. Mind if we have a word?" Alex asked sneaking up behind me while I was pulling my clothes out of the washer.

I twirled around, fear pounding in my heart. I swallowed my fear and nodded, "Sure. Let's talk." I continued to work on my laundry, making sure not to turn my back to Alex. ]

"Whatever you're doing with Manfred Bloor, cut it out." His eyes were a hypotonic black, glaring straight into my own.

"Excuse me?"

"I repeat. Athena, whatever you're doing with Manfred Bloor, knock it off. You know nothing of the Bloor's and what they are capable of. What do you think your mother will say if I tell her who you are spending all your time with? Manfred Bloor is an unstable lunatic." Alex said harshly, anger flashing across his face.

"Manfred is not an unstable lunatic. He's a lovely man, and my boyfriend. I love him!" I nearly shouted, stepping towards Alex. He reached out and grabbed me up by my upper arms and shook me, I would be bruised by tomorrow morning.

"You know nothing of love, Athena. Funny, you are named after the Goddess of Wisdom yet you are so dumb. You had true love, and you threw it out the window for Manfred Bloor! Tancred is still aching over you. This storm? What do you notice about this storm Athena? It's his. Tancred's heartbreak for you!" Spit flew from his mouth and landed on my face. I jerked back away from him and kicked him, he released me and I stumbled to catch myself, once standing I darted towards the laundry room door, I turned back to face him.

"Tancred doesn't care about me anymore." I said in barely more than a whisper, and the truth of the words was enough to break my heart, I stood there panting, trying to catch my breath and steady my heart.

"Or Tancred figured out you're little plan and is going along with it to make you happy?" Alex's face was hidden in the shadows, I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "Either way Athena, you need to stop whatever you're doing with Manfred Bloor, it's only going to get you hurt."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself!" I shouted, angry that this man stood in my house and was trying to tell me how to run my life. How could he know anything about Tancred's feelings or my own? How could he know that I was spending nearly every night in Manfred's office?

"So capable that Tancred almost died and you couldn't do anything to save him?"

His words cut me deep. Angry pumped through my bloodstream, while I stood on shaking knees, my vision blurred and then I saw red, without another second wasted I leaped towards Alex and tackling him, swinging wildly until I connected, we crashed into the washing machine. I kept punching and kicking Alex and at last he struggled free and stood up pinning me to the floor with his foot.

"Stay away from Manfred Bloor." Alex said stepping away from me and closing the door.

I lay there panting, thinking about his words. Could it be true that Tancred misses me? What if he still loves me?

After a considerable amount of time, I decided it probably wouldn't look good if my mom discovered me laying on the floor in the laundry room and managed to pull myself to my feet, as I dragged myself into my room, I saw the pink of the sun reaching over the treetops. Hopefully, I sleep the rest of the day away and tomorrow, I'll head back to Bloor's and figure everything out. For now, I just had to avoid Alex.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Back at Bloor's Academy on Monday morning was a welcome occasion. I had avoided Alex yesterday and attempted to ask my mom where she had met him, when I expressed my opinion about Alex, mom reacted exactly how I feared she would-she shook her head and said I was too young to know about love. I figured that must be true. I hate having a stranger in my house, one who knew a little too much about my life for comfort but for now I had to deal with it, I had bigger fish to fry.

I was determined to find out if anything that Alex said was true, so I was starting by finding Billy Raven. I spotted his white blond hair entering his dormitory in front of me; I called "Billy Raven" in a cold voice.

Billy turned and approached me. "Yes, Athena?"

"Follow me." I started down the hall and opened the closet door, pointing Billy inside, I slid in behind him. "Billy Raven, I understand that you have an arrangement with Manfred, that you sometimes give him information in exchange for something?"

"A new flashlight, a few loaves of bread and cheese, and a bottle of wine." Billy said his wild eyes lit up.

I grabbed Billy up by his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall, "You think you can get over on me because I'm a girl? Fuck you. I know you wouldn't have dared to demand a bottle of wine from Manfred. Should I tell him that you hit his girlfriend up for a bottle of his wine?"

Billy's face was creased in fear, "No, Athena, please don't." he whined.

I released my hold, "I won't. And upon information about Charlie and his friends, all of them, you will receive the bread and flashlight. Understood?"

"Yes Athena."

I turned and left then, ready to start my day, knowing the first step in my plan was going perfectly.

I kept my head low and worked silently in my classes; this seemed to be the best approach. Teachers learned to pretty much leave me alone, because sending me to Manfred's office wasn't punishment; all they were doing is getting me out of class by sending me there. I avoided Emma and Olivia like the vermin they were, determined to keep myself out of trouble. After dinner, I was headed to Manfred's office when he slammed into me, almost knocking me off my feet; he reached out and snagged me before I hit the ground.

"Athena, I didn't see you there love. I'm headed to the king's room, apparently we can't trust those endowed kids to be left alone. Accompany me?" His lips gently brushed my hair as panic consumed me, _how would Tancred react? It wouldn't be anything good, but I couldn't turn down this chance to see how he would react. _I nodded and Manfred slid his arm around my waist, resting on the small of my back, gently guiding me down the hallway.

All too soon, we had arrived at the king's room. Manfred swung open the door, every head in the room turned to me, each face was a variation of surprise, on some faces anger, other hatred and some smiling-Asa for example, but I was only focused on one, his was the most important.

Tancred sat stock still, his beautiful murky green eyes were locked on mine since the door opened and Emma's gasp altered everyone to my presence. His electric blond hair stood alive, crackling with electricity, he paid no attention to it. Upon his face a look of surprise, mostly angry, but laced with a sadness of a man with a broken heart, and lastly confusion, all of which broke my heart a little more. His mouth was open slightly and it looked like he was trying hard to breathe, when suddenly the wind kicked up around us, sending papers flying.

"Tancred, cut that out right now if you don't want detention this Friday."

"Of course I don't want detention Manfred." Tancred managed to say, controlling his temper until the wind creased. He then said in an undertone, "I don't want to have to watch him bang my girl right in front of me." He said it so low I doubt anyone but me heard him.

Manfred was moving, and as hard it was to move, I knew I had to do it. I followed Manfred and sat to his right as he settled into the head of the table, Asa sat across from me, Zelda-shooting me a jealous glare-was sitting beside me, Tancred sat on the same side as Asa but down the other end with Charlie, I avoided his eyes focusing instead on Manfred who barked, "Get to work."

"That means you too princess." Zelda grunted elbowing me in the side. I jabbed her back twice as hard, shooting her a bitchy smile before replying, "No, I don't do homework."

"What?" She said, enraged. Her pencil box floating inches above the table.

"I. Don't. Do. Homework." I said emphasizing each word, knowing the whole table was listening in.

"Are you telling me she doesn't have to do homework?" Zelda screeched, the pencil box flying and crashing into Manfred's chest, she flung herself at him, punching outward; I stood quickly as Manfred turned his glare Zelda, locking her into a hypnotic doom. Knowing I only had seconds I turned to lock eyes with Tancred, he was already waiting for it, I tried to convey all my feelings in my eyes, the love I still had for him, the truth of why I broke his heart, and mostly that I was truly and deeply sorry. I blinked back tears as I tore my eyes away from him and faced Manfred with a concerned expression.

He was standing over Zelda but no longer looking at her, instead he was looking at me, judging my reaction, and I gave him a small smile, letting him know I wasn't mad.

"This is it for tonight. Everyone to your dormitory's. Asa, get Billy and a few friends, we're going to have a party in my office tonight. When Zelda wakes up tell her she's permitted if she's going to act right. Come, Athena, we've got lot's to do." Manfred said, stepping around Zelda and reached out for me, I went to him, but slowly. We disappeared into the castle.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Manfred's office was all decked out for a party. The desk had been loaded with food and alcohol; I noted with a smile that it included some Maddog. A protector protected the lasted music videos above the fireplace with a fire burning bright inside it. The sound beat from speakers located all around the room. Little multicolored fairy lights were strung up around the edges of the ceiling; these and the fire were the only sources of light.

"You like?" Manfred asked sliding out from his apartment and closing the door. The room had been transformed in the 10 minutes I went to change.

"It's very nice, how did you manage to do this in the 10 minutes I was gone?" I asked, crossing to his desk to fix myself a drink. Asa knocked on the door and quickly entered, "Athena, you look gorgeous." He said, avoiding the death glare Manfred was shooting him.

I looked down at my outfit, short shorts and a green plaid button down with a tank top underneath, and high heeled sandals to match, "Thanks, but I'm thinking about ditching the shoes." I said sipping my glass. Manfred breezed by and opened the door; Asa took the chance to slide closer, "Really though, you are one fine goddess, Athena." He winked.

I smiled and quickly went over to the couch and settled in. Two beautiful girls walked in, each greeting Manfred with a kiss. Jealousy raged through my body. They then stepped to Asa, doing the same thing; they turned to me with wry smiles. I smiled back slightly, "Hi, I'm Athena."

"I'm Idith and she's Inez." One twin indicated. _How was I supposed to tell them apart? _

They wandered off to get drinks, and Manfred appeared exchanging my empty glass for a full one.

"Thank you." I said as he settled down beside me. The music was suddenly turned up and the beat pounded in the room. A swarm of people entered and started to get drinks. I noted that my head felt fuzzy as I took another sip.

"Care to dance?" Manfred asked a small smile playing on his lips. I nodded and stood, allowing him to take my hand. He positioned his body behind mine, and placed his hands on my hips, my hips swung to the beat of the rap song blaring from the speakers. Manfred responded easily to the swaying of my body, keeping in perfect rhythm.

"You're a great dancer." I commented.

"I know." His breath was cool on my neck. The rest of my body was on fire, I gulped down my drink, in an attempt to cool down. "All out?"

I nodded, and Manfred slowly danced us over to his desk, without breaking out dance, Manfred made both me and him new drinks. I sipped mine eagerly as soon as he passed it to me. Our dance had remained unbroken. A while had passed before my legs grew tired, begging me to rest on the couch. I suggested the idea to Manfred, and he agreed, but did a round around the room, talking to each of his guest while I rested. Asa slid up to me, sitting a little too close. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Hey, I think I can get Dorcas to have some fun, after she has a few more drinks, whatcha think?" his hand rested on my leg.

I picked his hand off my leg and moved it, "That would be great. Excuse me, I need another drink."

I stood and it took a second to regain my balance before I could walk to Manfred's desk, I was all too aware of Asa's eyes on my butt. I quickly fixed another drink, downing half of it in the first swig. The room lurched, the room spinning. It took a second but it finally came back to normal. Manfred appeared at my side and within seconds we were dancing again.

This time the dance was electric, each time me and Manfred touched a spark set off, making me feel a fire in my bloodstream. My body responded without thought, tightening against Manfred. Another drink. Our dancing became dirtier, our bodies clashing for dominance as we pounded to the beat. Another drink. Manfred's hands explored my body as we hit each beat with a thump of our hips. Another drink. My hands were locked behind Manfred's neck, my back to his chest. Another drink. A slight pulling on my hand. Another drink.

Opening the door to his apartment. Another drink. Climbing into Manfred's bed. Another drink. Kissing, pulling him down on top of me. The fire in my body begging to get out, Manfred's lips left mine and explored down my neck, down my body. His shirt lay discarded on the floor, his bare chest was tight with muscles, and I kissed each one softly.

His hands traced the softest points of my body, gently caressing them. His fingers felt like butterflies as they danced across my skin. Manfred pulled my shirt off, tossing it to the floor, his fingers fluttered up my stomach, removing my bra. His hands were off again, exploring the new bits of exposed skin. My hands danced across his chest, attempting to mimic the feeling he was giving me to him. My hands rested on the top of his pants, I pulled gently watching his reaction. He slid his hand down my stomach resting where mine was on his.

I slid my hand down lower, his followed. Soft kisses were planted along my pants line, Manfred looked up at me, his eyes locking with my own.

"Athena."

"Manfred."

"We can't do this. Not when you're drunk." He kissed back up my body and rested his head in the crook of my neck. "Forgive me?"

I nodded what else could I do when he was being a perfect gentleman?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I slept, but not for long. My guilt plagued my drunken dreams of monsters, and Tancred who was causing a hurricane and my safe little house was ripped up around me, I was flying in a hurricane, my screams too soft to reach Tancred's ears over the 100mile an hour roaring winds. The pressure forcing me down to the floorboards, wind whipping over my head as windows busted out. Glass rained down on me, I covered my head with my arms and forced onward. I army-crawled to my bedroom door and down the stairs. I swung open the front door; wind knocked me back on my butt. My screams were no louder here; I crawled to the edge of the door and screamed. Wind overtook me and I flew across the room. I slammed in the window and broke through.

I was now spinning out of control, with nothing but solid earth 150 feet down, I was free falling. My stomach lurched, as my mind filled with what I knew would be my last. _Tancred, I'm sorry! Tancred I love you! I never meant to hurt you! I'm so sorry. I love you, please forgive me. Please. _My body hit the earth with a sickening thud, I died on impact.

I jolted awake, not recognizing where I was at first. The night came flooding back, a sickness filled my stomach. I jumped out of Manfred's bed and ran to the bathroom. I puked multiple times before brushing my teeth with a new toothbrush that I found in the cabinet. I washed my face and still couldn't get the feeling of being properly clean. I decided to shower, hoping the steaming water would wash my guilt away.

It didn't work. I emptied the remains of my stomach contents into the toilet, praying that this would be the last time. I brushed my teeth and hair quickly, and changed into the sweatpants and hoodie that Manfred had gotten for me. I slipped out of his apartment and office, intend on heading to my dormitory. Halfway there I ran into Billy Raven, he was coming to find me or Manfred to tell us that Charlie and some of his friends were having a secret meeting in the music coatroom.

Against my better judgment, I raced across the castle with Billy. I stopped to dry heave several times, but luckily nothing came up. All too soon we neared the coatroom, we slowed to a walk. We crept in the coatroom and looked around. Like in the drama coatroom, there was also a hidden back room. Billy and I settled into hiding places, holding our breath and waiting.

Charlie's voice floated in the room, "Emma, why aren't you watching out for Tancred? He was found in front of his office again. We can't risk Manfred finding him standing there! We'll lose him forever! We're already losing him!"

"Don't blame Emma Charlie. Tancred isn't Tancred anymore. He's heartbroken and Manfred has him all messed up." The deep voice of Lysander Sage boomed in the quiet darkness.

I inhaled sharply, and listened harder.

"I believe that Manfred is hypnotizing him when none of us are around. But little by little so we don't notice and then one day, he snaps." The quiet tones of Gabriel said. "I always feel something off in his clothes."

"That could just be stupid Athena in his thoughts!" Emma retorted.

"Emma, I understand that you don't like Athena, but I really do believe that she's got something all planned out. She loves Tancred, I know she does." Lysander said, silencing Emma.

"Speaking of, has anyone reached out to Athena to see what she knows?" Charlie asked. Sharp silence filled the air. "How do you guys expect to stop Manfred's plot if we don't know what it is?"

"We will Charlie." Olivia said I could practically see her nudging Emma. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys please remember, never leave Tancred alone, he's a danger to himself." Gabriel warned, his voice drawing closer.

"Let's hurry, it'll be light soon." Emma said, and they all began to file out. I waited until they were gone before turning to Billy.

"I will discuss this with Manfred. Come find me with any more information. Okay?" I asked, slipping money in his hand.

"Yes, Athena." He disappeared. I headed back to my dormitory, looking for medication to kill the monster headache that was forming. I quickly took it and prepared for the day. I left for breakfast when all my other roommates were just beginning to rise. I noticed that Olivia and Emma's beds were empty and made.

My mind fluttered back to the conversation that I heard early this morning. Gabriel'slast words rang in my ears, "Never leave Tancred alone, he's a danger to himself." They expected me to have a plan to get us out of this mess. A plan to save them, myself and most importantly Tancred. Now all I had to do was think of a plan.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A plan that complex wouldn't be too difficult to come up with right? Wrong! I didn't see how I could possibly do anything that could save Tancred. It seemed that everything was to be discovered on the night of the ball, which was quickly approaching. I decided that the only thing I could do besides wait for the night and to ensure that at least Charlie was present but hidden during the ball, was to try to keep Manfred as occupied as I could.

It took me all day to come up with that pathetic plan and by the end of the day I was exhausted. I dragged myself to Manfred's office and took advantage of the permission to always enter whenever I wanted and pushed open the door without knocking. Manfred stood behind his desk, facing away from me. Two figures sat in the chairs across the desk from Manfred, I instantly knew them to be Asa, and -my heart sunk- Tancred. I acted without thought and slammed the office door loudly behind me.

They each turned to look at me with surprised and angry looks on their faces.

"Yes, Athena?" Manfred asked, not moving from his spot and not changing his angry tone.

"I'm sorry, I can wait." I said, moving to the couch intent on waiting. I felt Tancred's eyes burning into my back. I ignored it.

"Sorry, Thena. You can't be here right now."

"Excuse me?" My head snapped towards him, my eyes narrowed. I stood with defiance, "Why do you get to go changing all the rules when people are here? Why do you always change the rules?"

"Athena! You need to leave." Manfred's voice was cold and sharp, his eyes narrowed. My eyes matched his in an epic stare off, in which his eyes started out warm and slowly faded colder into the deep dark wells that they sometimes get. I was sucked into a dark hole; pure emptiness was all I could see. Cold dread filled my body, I was barely aware of a breeze trickling across my skin. My mind floated farther and farther away from my body until something slammed hard into me, causing me to be tackled to the floor. Pain shot up my back and through my body. I winced, as I became aware of my surroundings, a lot had changed in the past few minutes.

A storm was raging in the office, rain poured from a thick, black cloud that hung above Manfred. His face was slightly burnt, he avoided my gaze. Tancred had tackled me to the ground, in order to get me away from Manfred's stare. He was inches from my face, it felt like nothing had changed, like I could still reach out and place my lips on his. His eyes showed his pain as he asked "Are you okay?"

I managed to nod, "Thank you." I slowly pulled myself to my feet, Tancred's eyes never left me, as he was ensuring I was safe. Without another word I disappeared into the castle. I walked to the end of the hallway, once I was sure I was far enough away and well enough, I sprinted towards my dormitory.

Olivia and Emma were the only girls in the dormitory when I arrived, they gasped when they saw me. I looked at myself in the mirror and I could hardly blame them. Blood gushed out of a long cut across my cheek, mixing with the water droplets that were dripping off of me. I quickly cleaned the cut on my face, and arm, brushed my hair and threw it up into a lose bun. I began throwing my stuff into my bag and changed my clothes.

"Going somewhere?" Emma asked as I folded the clothes that Manfred had given to me and left them on my bed.

"Yes. Goodbye." I said, without another word, I picked up my bag slung it over my shoulder and crossed to the door. I swung it open and began my walk out of the castle. I approached the oak front doors and opened them easily. I ducked into the storm and started home. Out of the gates, I began to walk a little faster, hoping to get out of the storm soon. A familiar green car pulled up beside me and a voice called out, "Do you need a ride little girl?"

I turned and caught sight of my mom's face, she did not look happy. "Yes please." I walked to the other door and slid in.

"Alex told me everything. Why didn't you tell me this Athena?" My mom was angry, but mostly she was disappointed, that I lied to her and I was doing the exact opposite of what she asked.

"Please, not tonight Mom." I said, my voice breaking with exhaustion.

"I love you, Thena."

"I love you too, Mom."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I'm not too sure how I made in my room but I awoke there hours later, with sunlight streaming in the windows. I glanced to the clock, noting it read 4:32. I sighed and rolled over; I pulled myself to my feet and showered. Changing right back into yoga pants and a tank top, I headed downstairs. My mom and Alex were both in the kitchen when I entered. My mom was standing by the stove, cooking and Alex was standing by the island cutting up vegetables, the both glanced up when I entered.

"Good, you're up. Dinner will be done shortly." Mom said with a slight smile. "I want you to take your time telling me everything but I do want to know everything."

"Of course Mom." I said, hugging her. Her body felt frail in my arms.

"Even if you don't want to tell me, you must tell Alex. He's going to help us." I broke the embrace to look at Alex.

"Who are you?" I asked, "And answer me honestly. How did you know about Manfred?" I chocked over his name.

"When you entered Bloor's Tancred found me and told me what you planned to do, I knew I had to come back and protect you. They are evil, the Bloor's. They will stop at nothing to get what they want." Alex said, continuing to chop the vegetables without looking up.

"Come back?" I asked slowly, trying to piece together a solid structure of the mess my life became. "What do you mean come back?" My eyes slid towards my Mom and then back towards Alex.

My mom sighed loudly, "Athena. Alex isn't my boyfriend."

"I'm your father."

My mind went blank, I froze. I gasped loudly. "So where the fuck have you been my entire life?" As fast as my shock was, it wore off; instead anger was left in its place. It has always been me and my Mom, I didn't need my father when I was the only girl in my 8th grade class who didn't go to the father daughter dance, and I don't need one now.

Alex's head shot up and quickly glanced at my mother. She nodded. "It wasn't safe for me to be around you. Your endowment has stopped working slightly after your 16th birthday, did it not?"

I nodded as I sat down at the table. My mother continued to cook and pretended like this was nothing more than a simple everyday conversation.

"Would you like to know why that is?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"I and you Athena are very rare creatures. Up until our 16th birthday's everything seems to be fine. You are endowed. Then, at age 16 our bodies start changing. We are no longer able to use the endowment we had during our childhoods. Another power takes its place. This power is one that is very dangerous, but when used properly, you can defeat the deepest evil. This power is one to alter thoughts. You can change, plant or remove almost any thought a person has, with training, you can do this with no detection. But, you must be careful. Any thought changed could alter much more than you could ever believe so."

"I can change people's thoughts?" I asked, shocked. I believed that I was broken, but I really was destined for more.

"With a little training, yes."

"How did Tancred know where to find you?" This time my question was directed at my mom.

"I knew where he was Athena. He didn't want us anymore." Her voice was hard; I knew that part of the discussion was over.

"Train me." I demanded, staring into Alex's eyes, noting for the first time that they were quite similar to mine. A warm sensation filled my head, _Learn respect; _I heard the words but knew they were in my head. I stared back with defiance, thinking _Fuck you_ with all my might, directing the words towards Alex. A cold tingling started in my head and worked its way down my body, I continued to concentrate on those words.

Alex gasped. "How did you do that? I didn't even sense that you were in my head!"

"Turns out I don't need your help. I never did." I spat angrily, excited that I was much better than he expected.

Alex turned and handed the vegetables to Mom. "I'm sorry I was never here for you, Athena."

"Not like it matters now." I said coldly.

"I know it doesn't. But I want to help you. The Bloor's are dangerous." Alex said turning to face me. Just then the doorbell rang. I looked at Mom who looked at Alex. Alex went down the hall.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me he was my dad?" Mom just sighed and looked at me sadly.

"I wasn't sure how you were going to react. Plus it wasn't my place to tell you. It was his call." Just then, Alex entered with a bunch of multicolored roses.

"These were just delivered for you." Alex said handing me the roses. I flipped open the card to see that it was Manfred's handwriting. In a whirl of anger I stood, opened the window and tossed the roses outside. I slammed the window shut.

"What's for dinner?" I asked lightly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

For the next week my life was a blur of emotion. Gifts arrived daily from Manfred, each more lavish than the last. I always seemed to be arguing or making snarky comments to Alex. I refused to think of him as my dad. My mom pretended like everything was okay, and she mad tons of food; none of which I ate. Sleep wasn't possible for me, instead I spent nights cleaning and organizing everything in the house. I gave in and asked Alex to train me; I couldn't just assume that I knew everything about my gift.

It was late Friday night; we had just finished training, with my mother as my target, when an urgent knock sounded on the door. My mom excused herself to go answer it. I disappeared down to my room, intent on organizing my closet; a task I've certainly put off. I was tossing clothes out of my closet when my door opened. I turned to see Tancred standing awkwardly in my doorway, his face tight. My heart sank; it pained me to see him so comfortable here.

"Hello." I said softly, my eyes never leaving his.

"Hello, Athena. I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here?" His voice matched his face, tight and formal. He stood against the wall, by the door, which no intention of coming closer.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"It was decided that I come talk to you. Charlie believes that you have some sort of plan."

I shook my head, "Not really." I told him truthfully. His response was unexpected, pain flashed across his face. I quickly added, "I had one, but I'm not so sure I believe it's going to work anymore."

"Was that why you broke up with me?" His voice cracked, he looked surprised, like the words had slipped out.

"Yes. But there is so much more to the story." I said hanging my head, I turned away from him.

"Do you have feelings for Manfred?"

I considered it; it was a very real possibility that I did have feeling s for Manfred. But I knew in my heart that I loved Tancred, I always had, and I probably always will.

"No."

"Then I can wait until you are ready to tell me. But we need to come up with a plan for this ball. We need to know what they are planning, are you willing to help us?" Tancred asked his eyes slid shut. I tried to memorize each crease in his hard face. His hair crackled with electricity.

"I'm willing to do whatever's necessary. I think someone else should be in the room too, the ball is too big to have one person monitor the whole thing." I turned back to my closet, not seeing why I couldn't accomplish both things at once.

"Already taken care of. Asa invited Emma, and Charlie plans to be there. We also are sending in Billy Raven, though were not sure he can be trusted. With you on our side, we'll have the whole ball covered. We're going to have you guys outfitted with camera's and voice recorders. So I'm going to need your dress." He moved to my bed and sat down. For a second my room looked normal, like everything was okay again, the next second the feeling was gone. Tancred was not my boyfriend, everything was not okay.

I nodded, thinking how wonderful it would be to have Emma breathing down my neck during the ball. "Sure, not a problem." I pulled the dress off the hook in the closet and placed it on the bed next to Tancred.

"I'll be sure to get this back to you ASAP. When do you plan on returning to Bloor's?" He eyed the dress with contempt.

"Monday."

"You make up with Manfred and act like everything's normal. We can't have him suspecting anything. Sunday evening after the ball, I need you to meet everyone at Emma's aunt's bookstore. You remember where that is?"

I nodded. There was so much I wanted to say, I was afraid to open my mouth for I knew what would come pouring out. "Tancred." The weight of his name sat there. Tancred's eyes locked with mine and he waited, giving me the permission I needed. "I love you, always have and I always will. Please don't forget that." I found myself sitting on the bed across from him.

"Oh, Athena. I'm supposed to believe that? After everything? You're dating Manfred!" A clap of sudden thunder made me jump.

"But I don't love him." I leaned in closer to him, his lips crashed against mine. We fought for dominance as my hand locked in his hair and the other encircled his back. His one hand rested on the side of my neck, caressing my face, the other he used to bring me closer to him. My knees wobbled and shook as I tried to calm my thumping heart-I was sure Tancred could hear it beating wildly in my chest. He broke our kiss, but did not pull away, our faces were inches from each other, and his breath tickled my face, "Good."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I awoke Saturday morning in Tancred's arms; we had stayed up late into the night talking. My heart ached, knowing that this was only temporary. I had to go back to Bloor's and pretend to be in love with Manfred. How was I going to react when I saw Tancred at school? I groaned out loud at the thought.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Tancred said softly his hands lightly tracing my skin. His breath was warm on my neck.

"I don't wanna go back. I don't want to have to pretend. I just want to be with you." My voice cracked as the tears started to fall.

"Athena, you wanted this. Remember? You begged me to let you do this and I did because I love you. If you really can't finish this then tell me now and I will get us both out. I want to be with you too, but this is important." His arms tightened around me, bringing me closer to him. I snuggled down and sighed.

"I want to finish this. I need to finish this. I just didn't know it would be this hard."

For that Tancred had not response. We stayed silent until a knock on the door brought us back to reality. My mom opened the door. "Good morning guys. Breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks, but I've really got to get going." Tancred said, sliding away from me. He pulled his shirt over his head and bent over to tie his shoes. His lips touched my forehead and he whispered, "I love you. Good luck. I'll be in touch soon." The next second Tancred had vanished and I was left alone to figure out what I needed to do next.

Stares followed me on Monday morning as I made my way up the steps into Bloor Academy; I found my path blocked by Emma.

"What are you doing back here?" She snarled, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Detention, Emma. Do not speak to Athena that way. I expect you in my office 6oclock on Friday evening." Manfred's voice floated above us, I flashed him a quick smile. Emma opened her mouth to respond but before she could Manfred cut her off "And if you want to continue to talk, you'll get another detention."

Emma frowned, turned on her heel and disappeared down the steps.

"Hello, Athena." His voice was soft, tender.

"Hi, Manfred."

"Can we talk?" The words were so simple but they crushed me beyond belief.

"Not now, I have to go to class." I stepped around him and into the castle. He grabbed my arm, "Thena, please."

"Later, Manfred." I pulled my arm from his grasp; his face fell as I turned my back and walked away.

I spent the day trying to avoid Manfred, knowing I would soon have to face him, and scrambling to come up with a plan for what I would do when I did. I couldn't focus in my classes, my mind a tug of war between what to do about Manfred and my night with Tancred. How could I stand to keep hurting Tancred?

At dinner, I avoided eye contact with everyone, choosing a seat in the far corner. Manfred's eyes swept the room and landed on me, I tried not to notice. Dirty looks came from both Emma and Zelda, I pretended not to notice. I sighed deeply; wouldn't it be great when I didn't have to attend Bloor's Academy anymore? Tancred and Lysander were sitting a table over, and Lysander winked at me and nudged Tancred when he caught me staring. Tancred didn't look in my direction. I turned my gaze back to the grey oatmeal and began planning my next step.

I waited until after homework and made my way to Manfred's office, I knocked softly on the door and an unexpected voice replied "Enter."

I opened the door to find, Zelda perched on the desk in a fashion that was previously me, Manfred sat in his chair in front of her and Asa on the couch across from the fire. Manfred's eyes met mine for a spilt second before he roughly shoved Zelda off the desk, "Athena." He breathed.

"Sorry I can see I'm interrupting." I said with as much venom in my voice as I could muster, I slammed the door behind me.

"Zelda, Asa out." Manfred demanded.

"Of course, little miss perfect comes around and suddenly I'm nothing!" Zelda spat glaring daggers at me.

"You were always nothing Zelda. And will always be nothing." I said, causing Asa and Manfred to both laugh. A book flew off the shelf and sailed towards my head, I ducked quickly to avoid it. Manfred grabbed her by her arm and dragged her towards the door, "Get out." He flung her into the hallway. "Asa."

"I'm going, I'm going. Chill dude." Asa said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Manfred stood by the door unmoving; I walked towards the window and watched the rain gently hitting the window.

"Athena, I am so sorry." His voice was soft, tender.

"I know. I'm over it. I don't want to talk about it. Let's forget it ever happened." I tried to keep my voice steady and even, but it cracked over the last word.

"I know it's not okay. I'm willing to do anything to make it right." His arms slid around me and I settled back against him.

"Anything?" I asked with a slight smile.


End file.
